Jorge
Jorge is a foreign man of unknown ethnicity, who owns the local strip club of Brickleberry. He is voiced by David Herman. Biography Jorge first appeared in "Hello Dottie", where he complains that his strip club is generating less and less revenue, and his business is dire. After Ethel, Connie and Denzel quit working for Woody, they apply for jobs at Jorge's strip club. Jorge ironically picks Connie (instead of the more attractive and thinner Ethel) to be the main stripping star sensation of his club. Meanwhile, he gives Denzel the job as DJ (which Denzel loves doing) and gives Ethel the humiliating job of mopping semen off the floors. Connie proves extremely popular and Jorge's club earns an extreme amount of money that he proudly buries himself in, since Connie has the ability to eject bowling balls out of her vagina that strike down male customers of the club. However, Connie skips practice and therefore during a big show, her bowling ball doesn't hit any of them. Jorge fires all 3 of Ethel, Connie and Denzel. However, in the end the Indian employees take over the job (still doing the job all the way back in India by using robots) and Jorge's business again generates great revenue, which makes Jorge claim he loves America. In the season one finale, "The Dam Show", Jorge was one of the people attending Woody's birthday party, who got washed ashore on the island. In "My Way or the Highway", he joined Bobby's malitia. In "Scared Straight", Steve used Jorge to enter in the Tolkon costume as Shadowfaux. Jorge was the back of the horse and was only convinced to join, because Steve lied to him about them going to a furry convention. In "My Favorite Bear", Flamey burns down Jorge's strip club and then pees fire-covered urine on Jorge's face, giving him third-degree burns. In "Aparkalypse", Jorge ordered Donnie to kill him with a blowjob. In "Miss National Park", he was one of the judges for the Miss National Beauty Pageant. In "Write 'Em Cowboy", Jorge owns a strip club, an apartment complex and a day care center. Both of them are horribly mediocre and unsafe. His apartment is teemed with a deceased Reagan / Bush supporter's corpse back from 1984, giant spiders, rats and has no windows at all. He leased a room to Malloy for only $4 per month but despite the absurdly (and illegally) low price Malloy couldn't even pay that because he had other expenses and so Jorge evicted him and literally threw all his stuff out the window. In "Campin' Ain't Easy", he wanted children to watch him, while he pooped. In "Armoogeddon, Part 1", Jorge is shown to have survived the Armoogeddon for at least 30 years, but then gets killed after Steve gave away the location of their underground base. In "Armoogeddon, Part 4", Jorge tried committing suicide using one of Dr. Kuzniak's cyanide pills to escape getting killed a more painful death from the cow invasion, but Woody orders everybody not to commit suicide and instead fight for their lives. Personality He is very clueless and gullible, and being a strip club owner, he seems to objectify and demeans women down to their sexual worth and appeal. Episode Appearances *Hello Dottie *The Dam Show *My Way or the Highway *Scared Straight *My Favorite Bear *Aparkalypse *Miss National Park *Write 'Em Cowboy *Campin' Ain't Easy *Armoogeddon, Part 1 *Armoogeddon, Part 4 Trivia *Jorge has absolutely no idea what his own nationality is. When put on the spot, he said he was either East European (Armenian, Romanian, Ukrainian...) or Hispanic. *In Aparkalypse, it is revealed that all of the strippers at his club are hermaphrodites since they're all female but with dongs. *Aside from owning a strip club, Jorge runs a prostitution ring branded as "Jorge's Horny Hookers". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Secondary Characters Category:Overweight Characters Category:David Herman Category:Hispanics Category:Perverts